


Bambi's Revenge

by The Wildehopps Protection Agency (WHPA)



Category: Bambi (1942)
Genre: Creepy, Horror, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHPA/pseuds/The%20Wildehopps%20Protection%20Agency
Summary: Bambi encounters the man that killed his mother.
Kudos: 2





	Bambi's Revenge

In the forest, there was a man. He was a hunter. And this hunter had just heard a voice.

"Hey asshole!" it just said.

The man jumped. Turning around, he called, "Who's there?!"

"Me." That one, single, word was spoken with so much venom, so much hatred, that the hunter literally crapped his pants in terror as a deer stepped into the light from under a tree.

"A-a... a deer? But deer can't talk!" the hunter screamed, backpedaling, his rifle all but forgotten, which was very unfortunate for him. "Get the _hell_ away from me!"

"You killed my mother," the deer said, "Prepare to die."

" _ **WHO THE LIVING FUCK ARE YOU?!**_ " The man was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"The name's whitetail," the deer said, as he glared the fiery inferno of Hell itself into the man's black-hearted soulless excuse of an existence, "Bambi _fucking **WHITETAIL!**_ "

Bambi lunged.

The man screamed.

Blood flew.

Then silence.

**Author's Note:**

> It is said that, to this day, 100 years later, the hungry, and vengeful, demonic spirit of Bambi still haunts the [Robinson Woods](https://www.google.com/search?q=Robinson+Woods%2C+Illinois&rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS911US911&oq=Robinson+Woods%2C+Illinois&aqs=chrome..69i57j46j0.11204j0j7&sourceid=chrome&ie=UTF-8) in Illinois. Don't let the deer circle you...


End file.
